La víbora se alza
by BarrZ
Summary: Tras la muerte de sus hermanos, solo queda un camino para la Víbora Roja de Dorne. Esta historia participa en el reto Una nueva dinastía del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, yo solo soy un humilde servidor del señor oscuro George R.R. Martin.

Este fic participa en el reto 'Nueva dinastía' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

* * *

La suave brisa del Mar del Verano acariciaba el afilado rostro de Oberyn. Desde el principio de la guerra, la parte más alta de la Torre de la Lanza era el único lugar en el cual podía encontrar un atisbo de paz, recordándole días mejores junto a sus hermanos.

Sin embargo, hoy no iba a ser un día tranquilo y sosegado para la Víbora Roja.

Bajo un intenso sol, podía apreciarse en la lejanía un barco con el halcón de los Arryn aproximándose a puerto, tal y como un cuervo enviado desde Desembarco del Rey había anunciado hacía ya varias semanas.

Dando un salto desde la ventana en la cual se apoyaba hasta el suelo, Oberyn se dirigió a las habitaciones de Mellario, la mujer de su difunto hermano Doran, mientras pensaba en la viabilidad de los planes que habían trazado con antelación.

Unos la llamaron la Guerra del Usurpador, otros la Rebelión de Robert, pero eso no podía importarle menos. Para él había sido la guerra que había matado a casi todos sus seres queridos, y los responsables de sus muertes iban a pagar por ello con creces.

En la famosa Batalla del Tridente, el necio de Rhaegar había muerto a manos de Robert Baratheon, de quien se dice que le golpeó tan fuerte con su martillo que todos los rubíes de su armadura salieron disparados, perdiéndose en el río. No es que se apenara en exceso de la muerte del joven dragón, después de que éste hubiera deshonrado a su hermana, pero en su derrota se había cobrado también las vidas de su hermano Doran, quien comandaba las fuerzas dornienses, y la de su tío Lewyn de la Guardia Real.

Y eso fue solo antes del saqueo de la capital por parte de Tywin Lannister.

En menos de un mes, la mitad de los Martell habían perecido, dejando huérfanos a sus sobrinos Arianne y Quentyn.

Cuánto más lo pensaba, más le consumía el odio y la sed de venganza. Llegando a las puertas del cuarto de Mellario, suspiró profundamente y se serenó antes de entrar.

"¡Tío Oberyn!" gritó Arianne, lanzándose a los brazos de su tío. "¡Nos vamos de viaje con mamá!" exclamó ilusionada.

Sonríendo a su sobrina y acariciándole el cabello, Oberyn alzó la mirada encontrándose con los negros ojos de Mellario.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres irte? Dorne nunca caerá ante las huestes de los Baratheon" aseguró Oberyn con determinación.

"Ya perdí a Doran, no perderé también a mis hijos por las decisiones de otros" respondió Mellario con las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. "Entiendo tus razones para hacer esto Oberyn, ¿Pero realmente vale la pena?"

"Me da igual que Jon Arryn venga aquí a proponernos la paz. Él es tan culpable como los demás por la muerte de mi familia. De nuestra familia."

"Como quieras" suspiró la viuda de Doran. "Si alguna vez necesitas irte de Dorne, tienes una casa en Norvos junto a tus sobrinos."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Oberyn se despidió de Mellario y sus sobrinos, a quienes no volvería a ver en mucho tiempo, y salió de la habitación poniendo rumbo a puerto. Por el camino se le unieron los señores más importantes de Dorne. Lord Gargalen de Costa Salada, Uller de Sotoinferno, Dalt del Limonar y un sinfín más de señores y herederos que no habían sido enviados al Tridente.  
La única excepción eran los Yronwood, algo que no sorprendía a nadie considerando la relación que había entre los Yronwood y Oberyn Martell después de que este último envenenara y matara al antiguo señor de Palosanto.

Cuando Jon Arryn desembarcó acompañado por dos de sus caballeros, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a una treintena de dornienses con una sombría expresión en sus caras, listos para desenvainar la espada si fuera necesario.

"Lord Jon Arryn, la mano del Rey Robert" exclamó Oberyn en tono jocoso.

"Príncipe Oberyn" respondió el señor del Valle "Me gustaría extenderos mis condolencias y las de la Corona por las pérdidas que habéis padecido. Esta guerra ha costado demasiado por ambos bandos, espero que juntos podamos llegar a un acuerdo y establecer la paz"

"¿Paz? Mi señor Arryn, creo que subestimais a Dorne. No haremos la paz con los asesinos de Doran, Lewyn y Elia Martell, ni tampoco con los asesinos de otros diez mil dornienses" sentenció Oberyn furioso, quien jugueteaba ahora con su puñal.

Dando un pequeño paso atrás, Arryn intentó calmar los ánimos una vez más. "Como he dicho antes, mi príncipe, todos hemos perdido seres queridos en esta guerra. Yo mismo perdí a mi sobrino Elbert, Lord Stark ha perdido a su padre, su hermano y su hermana. Es por eso que debemos firmar la paz, para que nuestros hijos no sufran nuestras mismas desgracias."

 _Es buen diplomático, eso no puedo negarlo. Casi logra que me lo piense, pero ningún hombre me convencerá con palabras de que no debo vengar a mi familia._

"Nunca doblegado, nunca roto. Dorne reclama su independencia. No seguiremos a nadie sentado en el trono de Hierro que tenga relación con las muertes de Doran y Elia Martell."

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jon Arryn cayó muerto al suelo con el puñal de Oberyn atravesándole el corazón.

Recogiendo su puñal y limpiándolo con la misma túnica del antiguo señor del Valle, Oberyn hablo dirigiéndose hacia el impactado capitán del barco.

"Llévatelo a Desembarco y dile a tu rey que si él o alguno de sus hombres se atreve a poner un pie en Dorne se encontrará con la misma suerte que su Mano. Dorne vuelve a ser libre."


End file.
